Such a telescopic conveyor is known for example from EP 1 559 668 B1, and is used in particular for the loading and unloading of storage bays or containers. The intention here is to prevent piece goods, such as for example packages or cartons, from falling off the conveyor. For this purpose, guide sections are known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,978 which are fitted along the frame of the conveyor. However, a disadvantage here is that the guide sections did not extend along the individual telescopic conveyor sections.